DESTINOS MARCADOS
by femmy
Summary: A VESES ES NESESARIO DARNOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD DEJANDO DE LADO AQUELLO QUE NOS MARCA DESDE NUESTROS INICIOS


Ahora que estas frente a mí, que estas a mi merced te miro y no puedo dejar de notar que estas tan hermosa como te recuerdo, me regaño en silencio por pensar en ello en este momento en el que somos enemigos, tu sentada en el suelo después de una fiera batalla, esperando el golpe final, yo aquí parado frente a ti varita en mano, listo para dártelo, pero no puedo, por alguna razón el mortifago mas reconocido de todos los tiempos no puede eliminar a la mejor auror que a existido en muchos años, siempre supimos que esto podía pasar mientras ambos lucháramos por causas encontradas, aun teniendo un secreto y un pasado en común que según puedo ver en tus ojos tampoco has podido olvidar, y como hacerlo si en ese momento nos entregamos mutuamente una parte de nuestro ser, ninguno de los dos dice nada, ambos quedamos por un instante atrapados por el recuerdo

A VECES LA VIDA DA VUELTAS INESPERADAS Y CRUZA CAMINOS PARALELOS Y CONTRADICTORIOS DE MANERA QUE NOS CONFUNDE, NOS MARCA Y NOS HACE DUDAR DE LA CORDURA DEL MUNDO.

El sol marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día, él ultimo día del ciclo escolar había llegado y una gran agitación sé vivía en el colegio Howarts, todos los alumnos preparaban sus cosas para ir a casa. Dentro de pocas horas el expresso de Howarts partiría hacia kink cros llevando consigo muchos alumnos deseosos de unas merecidas vacaciones, también se llevaría consigo un grupo de recién egresados, aquellos chicos que no volverían a pisar ese castillo, al menos no como alumnos, chicos que iban hacia su encuentro con la vida, unos muy preparados, otros no tanto, pero sin duda todos expectantes del tan ansiado futuro.

Los ojos de los alumnos de 7° grado mostraban una gran gama de emociones por tener que abandonar lo que ya consideraban su hogar , reflejaba una gran orgullo y felicidad por lo logrado, y una gran esperanza en el futuro venidero, pero también melancolía y tristeza por abandonar a aquellos que los habían acogido como amigos, y el miedo de saberse lejos de ese lugar tan seguro, ese miedo era acrecentado con el retorno del innombrable, que aunque se mantenía discreto, seguía infundando temor con su latente existencia.

Cada uno de ellos se despedía de ese lugar tan maravilloso haciendo un recuento de las experiencias vividas, se despedían de lo que jamás volvería a ser, en especial dos jóvenes marcados por el destino, destinados desde sus inicios a seguir caminos diferentes.

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos lentamente, observo cada centímetro de la habitación donde se encontraba, era una hallazgo propio de hacia un año, sin duda una habitación muy acogedora, mas no era todo lo que alguien como el debía aspirar, suspiro al recordar que no volvería a estar en ese lugar, en unas horas su vida cambiaria para siempre.

Al llegar a Londres su padre lo estaría esperando para guiarlo hacia su destino, un destino que prometía grandeza, para el anochecer estaría ostentando sobre la blanca piel de su antebrazo la marca tenebrosa, ese seria el primer paso para cumplir sus sueños, se convertiría en el mejor mortifago de todos los tiempos, infundiría en el reino mágico tanto miedo como el mismísimo voldemort, tenia todo para hacerlo, tenia una especial habilidad en pociones y en encantamientos, era fuerte, ágil, astuto, joven, y por sobre todo tenia la determinación de quitar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

HAY PERSONAS QUE CON UN BREVISIMO INSTANTE QUE ESTUVIERON EN TU VIDA LOGRAN DEJAR EL MAS BELLO DE LOS TESOROS ESCONDIDO EN EL ALMA, PERO CON ESTE DEJAN UNA PROFUNDA HERIDA.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve movimiento de la persona que compartía con el la cama, una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y piel morena se abrasaba a su pecho desnudo, la mas hermosa chica que el hubiese visto en toda su vida, la única que sabia de sus sueños y ambiciones, la única que lo hacia volar, la única a la que se había entregado, era una lastima que después de año y medio de estar juntos no volvieran a vivir algo tan maravilloso como lo era el despertar uno al lado del otro, no después de ese día.

Hermione Grenger era la única chica que lo hacia dudar de su destino, pues muy a su pesar había comenzado a amarla de verdad, no obstante el sabia que sus caminos no podían unirse, por la simple y sencilla razón de que sus sueños y sus ideales estaban encontrados, así como el soñaba con ser mortifago, ella deseaba con todo su ser convertirse en la mejor auror que hubiese existido, y aunque sus amigos Weasley y Potter compartirían esa carrera, ella estaba segura de poderlos vencerles incluso a ellos, el no lo dudaba ni un instante pues conocía de sobra sus habilidades. Tenia junto con el las mejores calificaciones del colegio, y aunque no practicara ningún deporte, era muy ágil y rápida en sus movimientos y reacciones, si ella se decidiera podían crecer juntos como mortifagos, se lo había dicho mas de una ves, pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma, al igual que el, ella no podía darle la espalda a todo lo que creía, a los que quería y por sobre todo a sus sueños, lo entendía perfectamente, el jamás hubiese podido ser un auror, aunque ella se lo pidiera.

La miro por ultima ves dormir aferrada el y se decidió a despertarla con un beso, la chica reacciono al contacto y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Hola dormilona, es hora de levantarse o nos dejara el tren

Lo se, pero es que esta cama esta deliciosa, y nada se compara con mi almohada humana

¿así que solo estas conmigo por ser una buena almohada?

¿lo dudabas?¿para que otra cosa sirve un mortifago?

Pues e oído por ahí que somos muy buenos en la cama

¿enserio?

Si, mas cuando se trata de una auror

Demuéstralo

¿ahora?

No habrá un mañana y lo sabes

Claro que lo sabia, le dolía pero sabia que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se acerco a ella y la beso, primero tiernamente, poco a poco incremento la tensión y el beso se volvió pasional, ambos dieron lo mejor de si, se encargaron de hacer sentir al otro y de sentir ellos mismos la mas grata sensación de volverse uno, esa sensación que no volverían a compartir, después de descansar un poco se ducharon juntos, como tantas veces habían echo, se alistaron y salieron cada uno asía su respectivas casas, antes de irse, se despidieron, pues no podrían hacerlo en publico, ella derramaba algunas lagrimas, pero se mantenía firme

Draco, quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que seamos jamás voy a olvidarte

Lo se, yo tampoco podré olvidarte – la abrazo de manera protectora, para su sorpresa la chica se separo de el, saco un pequeño paquete de su túnica y lo puso en sus manos

Este amuleto tiene un hechizo de protección muy poderoso y eficaz, llévalo siempre contigo, te protegerá, como el mejor mortifago del mundo tendrás muchos enemigos de ambos bandos así que creo que lo necesitaras

Gracias, gracias por todo, por lo que me has enseñado, y por quererme a pesar de lo que soy

Digo lo mismo, ahora vamos

Espera

¿que pasa?

¿qué pasara si el destino nos enfrenta, bueno, ambos aspiramos a ser los mejores, que pasara si tenemos que luchar entre nosotros?

Entonces nos esforzaremos al máximo, demostrando que esta despedida no fue en vano y será el destino quien decida, pero debemos prometer que de poder evitaremos a toda costa enfrentarnos, y jamás ninguno rebelara los puntos débiles del otro a terceros

Es una promesa – ambos chicos sellaron su pacto con un apretón de manos y la etapa mas bella de sus vidas con un cálido beso

Con el tiempo ambos habían logrado cumplir sus metas, 6 años después, el nombre de Draco Malfoy era casi tan temido como el del mismo voldemort, era la mano derecha de este, su mejor soldado, su as del triunfo, era quien guardaba celosamente la información mas valiosa, era quien había reclutado a un buen numero de jóvenes y convertidolos en el grupo mas fuerte y desidido a las ordenes del señor tenebros.

Por su parte Hermione se había convertido en la mejor auror en muchos años, desde el principio había demostrado habilidades que ni sus mejores amigos conocían, había obtenido en su examen de admisión las mejores calificaciones en 20 años según los record del instituto (¿exagere?), se graduó con honores al igual que en Howarts, gustaba de trabajar sola y aun de ese modo había vencido y capturado a muchos mas mortifagos que la mayoría de los que trabajaba en grupo, había obtenido mas de una vez información que les ayudo en el combate contra el señor tenebroso, en el ultimo año el ministro de magia le había pedido colaborara con el grupo guiado por Harry, pues este era el equipo mas capacitado y les habían asignado una misión contra un grupo de mortifagos esepcionalmente fuerte, ella no tubo ningún problema en hacerlo, seria genial poder volver a trabajar con Ron y Harry.

De ese modo fue como el destino los volvió a unir, de la manera que ellos mas temían, un espía había informado de la ubicación de la sede de Draco y los aurores estaban decididos a atraparlo, pero Malfoy no se daría por vencido, poco a poco los aurores tuvieron que irse separando para poder sortear los obstáculos que se les presentaban, al final solo Hermione había llegado al punto central donde el líder del grupo la esperaba, fue mas difícil de lo que ellos pensaron, pues sin querer sus sentimientos hacia el otro aun seguían latentes complicando mas el combate, no obstante se enfrentaron el uno al otro con la determinacion de vencer, irónicamente el medallón regalado por Hermione a Draco había echo la diferencia a favor de este, y ahora solo se miraban indecisos entre el pensamiento y el sentimiento.

LA VIDA NOS PONE TRAMPAS Y DURAS PRUEBAS, NOS ENFRENTA CON NOSOTROS MISMOS, Y NOS HACE DECIDIR ENTRE SEGUIR CON TUS SUEÑOS Y TUS IDEALES PARA CONVERTIRTE EN EL MEJOR O SIMPLEMENTE HACERLOS DE LADO Y SER FELIZ.

Adelante, sigue tu destino

No puedo, se que prometimos que si nos enfrentábamos daría lo mejor de mi, pero aun así no puedo eliminarte, no a ti

¿entonces que harás?¿ah? No tardaran en llegar, y esto terminara de mala forma

¿porque tienes que ser así?

porque seguimos caminos diferentes

¿aun me amas? – la chica bajo la mirada ante la pregunta

Mas de lo que imaginas, tu recuerdo es lo único que me ha hecho no acobardarme ante la vida

¿estarías dispuesta a abandonar todo por una segunda oportunidad?

¿que quieres decir?- lo miro sorprendida

Abandonare todo por ti, podemos fugarnos, irnos lejos, comenzar de nuevo, donde ningún mortifago o auror puedan encontrarnos.

¿hablas en serio? – valla pregunta penso el, era una locura lo sabia, pero no queria volver a estar lejos de ella, no después de ver que aun con el tiempo y las vivencias de ambos su amor seguia vivo

Totalmente – Draco bajo la varita, se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse, una ves de pie, la abrazo como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo.

¿a donde iremos?

¿a caso importa?

Realmente no mientras estes junto a mi – se besaron, probando aquel sabor tan añorado, en ese momento Ron entro a la habitación, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

¡suéltala maldito Malfoy! – ambos lo voltearon a ver, el con una sonrisa triunfal, ella con lagrimas en los ojos

Adiós Ron, adiós para siempre – dejo escapar Hermione para desaparecer en una gran luz, con un hechizo desconocido para el pelirrojo, junto con aquel que todos creían era su peor enemigo,

¡No Hermione! – grito el auror mientras veía a su amiga desvanecerse.

En el lugar de la batalla solo quedaron restos de algunas prendas y un pequeño prendedor

Poco tiempo después llego Harry, y algunos otros aurores, Ron les explico lo que había ocurrido, ninguno de ellos podia creerlo, para Harry y Ron fue sumamente dificil aceptar el haber perdido a su mejor amiga, mas no eran los unicos que lo lamentaban, sin duda fue una gran perdida para ambos bandos.

LA VIDA NO SIEMPRE ES CRUEL, Y NOS PERMITE SER FELICES SI ESCOGEMOS EL CAMINO CORRECTO.

Muy lejos de ahí, dos jóvenes, caminaban de la mano, debían buscar un lugar para quedarse, habían llegado a un paraje extraño y comenzaba a obscurecer, después de caminar un gran tramo, encontraron una cabaña que denotaba estar abandonada hacia ya mucho tiempo, ahí pasaron la noche, al amanecer lo primero que hicieron fue ir en busca de una ciudad mágica, caminaron mucho y no fue hasta el atardecer que la encontraron, por lo que se hospedaron en una posada, para su fortuna a la mañana siguiente encontraron en la ciudad un banco en el que ambos pudieron retirar una gran parte del dinero que tenían en Griggots sin levantar sospechas, investigaron sobre la cabaña a la que habían llegado, y cuando dieron con el dueño la compraron, este se mostró extrañado de principio, era raro que una pareja en especial de personas tan jóvenes quisieran comprar una casa en un lugar tan apartado de toda civilización, mas cuando Draco le mostró el dinero este se reservo toda pregunta, compraron víveres suficientes y ropa mas adecuada al lugar, poco a poco fueron arreglando la cabaña, y aunque era irónico terminar en un lugar donde todas sus habilidades sobraban, ninguno de los dos recordaba tiempos mas satisfactorios y felices que esos.

Finite encantatem

N.A. Nunca habandone tus sueños por otra persona, modificalos para encotrar tu felicidad.


End file.
